A laser detection and ranging (LADAR) sensor, sometimes referred to as laser radar, uses laser beams to measure distances (or ranges) and instantaneous velocities. A LADAR sensor can be used to form images of scenes with a high degree of definition (e.g., 15 cm or better resolution at ranges greater 1,000 meters). LADAR sensors may be mounted on stationary objects or mobile objects such as vehicles or aircraft, for example. In particular, a LADAR sensor may be employed to determine the presence and movement of vibrating objects, for example, a running motor.